mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Princess Comet
TVB Jade Cartoon Network, Animax KBS 2TV Italia 1, Boing | first = 1 April 2001 | last = 27 January 2002 | episodes = 43 | episode_list = }} is a manga series by Mitsuteru Yokoyama, which was adapted into a 43 episode Japanese anime series, about a princess of the fictional Harmonica Star country. Directed by Mamoru Kanbe, the anime premiered on TV Tokyo from 1 April 2001 to 27 January 2002. The series has also been aired by the anime satellite television network, Animax, across its respective networks worldwide, including Hong Kong, Taiwan, Southeast Asia, South Asia, South Korea and other regions, translating and dubbing the series into English, under the title ''Princess Comet, and other languages for broadcast across its English-language networks in Southeast Asia and South Asia. Plot The story revolves around Princess Comet, a twelve year old girl who is also the princess of the Harmonica Star country, which is not on Earth. She was meant to meet the prince of the Tambourine Star country at a ball, but the prince ran away to Earth instead. As it turned out, Comet is sent to Earth to find him, though she has no idea what he looks like. "He will be known by the twinkling in his eyes" is the only clue she was given to the prince's identity. Once she travels to Earth, Comet falls in love with the people she meets there as well as the planet itself, quickly becoming attached to life on Earth. Meanwhile, Princess Meteor learns of Comet's plans to find the prince and to marry him and she arrive on Earth in search of the prince as well, planning to marry him before Comet gets the chance. Both princesses are sent to Earth along with a companion. Comet's companion is a little puppy with a star at the end of his tail named . Meteor's companion is a round, purple bird named . Unbeknownst to Comet, her Aunt Spica also lives on Earth and had visited Earth before, deciding to stay there and get married herself. Aunt Spica's pet is , a white rabbit with a tiny heart on her tail. The main plot is Comet's tale about her journey to Earth, the people she meets, and her journey to find the prince. The series is set in Kamakura, Kanagawa, Japan. Characters ;Princess Comet :Often referred to as "Comet-san", Comet is a bright girl around the age of 12 who is very kind towards everyone. Though she is the princess of the Harmonica Star World, Comet seems to disregard her high rank and would rather play with little stars than fulfilling everyone's expectations by marrying the prince of the Tambourine Star World. After the prince disappeared, Comet was sent to Earth to find him, but in truth, Comet just wants to go to Earth to have adventures just like her mother did when she was younger. :Comet cares deeply for everyone; her gentle nature makes her easy to get along with, and people can't help but like her. She also enjoys helping others whenever they need help and will never stop lending a hand towards her friends. Even as Comet is very mature for her age, she has a lot of lessons to learn in life. Comet also is inexperienced with feelings she's never felt before, which is why it takes her a long time to realize that she is in love with Keisuke. In the end Comet returns the memory stone, which the prince dropped at the day he ran away to Earth, she ends up going back to Earth. ;Rababou :Rababou is a little star world creature forcibly sent by Higenoshita to aid Comet into finding the prince of the Tambourine Star World. He can easily detect twinkles with his tail and can inflate himself to fly, making him very useful for collecting star power. If he isn't exposed to the outside world, he is hiding in Comet's Twinkle Star. :Even though Rababou appeals to others as a cute little toy, he constantly nags Comet into staying on task, but Comet only believes that he should go out and have some more fun. Rababou may order his princess around a lot, but he truly cares for her as a friend and a princess. Rababou is one of the only people (well, in his case star world creature) that Comet can confide her feelings in. Later, Rababou falls in love with Spica's star world pet, Rabapyon. ;Princess Meteor :Meteor is the princess of the Castanet Star World and went to Earth to find the prince of the Tambourine Star World, but she takes the easy way of acquiring clues by following Comet instead of investigating on her own. Unlike Comet's tranquil demeanor, Meteor is entirely the opposite, especially with her princesslike tantrums. She is loud, selfish, rude, and all-around annoying. She is absolutely a pain if she doesn't get what she wants and gets angry very easily. True, Meteor can be very cruel, but she can be generous. It's a shame that she doesn't show that side very often. :Meteor sees Comet as a rival and has held a grudge on her ever since Comet accidentally tripped her in the kindergarten ballet dance. She will stop at nothing to bring Comet down and always believes that Comet is plotting something against her. Though Meteor harbors an everlasting hatred for Comet, she often mistakenly helps Comet without realizing it until the end. Around the middle of the anime, Meteo begins to like Imashun. ;Keisuke Mishima :Keisuke is an apprentice of Keitarou and often works outdoors for him. At the same time, Keisuke is usually found on the beach training to be a lifeguard because of his love for the ocean. He believes that no one should hate the ocean, so he decided to dedicate his life into preventing people to blame their pain on the ocean. Whenever Keisuke isn't working with Keitarou, he is either riding his bike or surfing on the waves. He is the first person Comet has met with a twinkle in his eyes. :Keisuke is stubborn and has a hard time conveying his true feelings, especially to himself. He also hides his weaknesses a lot and easily gets annoyed, but most of the time, he is laid-back and is very wise for his age. Surprisingly, Keisuke is kind to everyone except for Comet (initially), Imashun, and Meteor. Keisuke knows that he is the prince. He loses his memories in the earth, he only remember that he is the prince of Tambourine Star World, but with the help of Cristyle of Memory he could remember all thing. ;Shun Imagawa / Imashun :Shun, more commonly known "Imashun" in the music industry, is a new musical idol rising in fame though he is only around 14 years of age. He used to play his guitar and harmonica for people out on the street until a musical agent named Kuroiwa found him. Unlike other singers, Shun treasures his fans very much and never ignores them. He will play only his songs, and his songs are appealing to people because they are more "honest" than others. Shun may be shy, but he's very straightforward with his feelings. :Shun is another person Comet has met with a twinkle in his eyes. He falls in love with Comet because he remembered that she was the one who helped take care of him when he was so tired. He often compares Comet to an angel, since she helps people out a lot. On the other hand, Meteor develops a major fangirl crush on Shun, but Shun often overlooks her as a supporting fan or a new stage idol. At first, both Comet and Meteor suspected that he was the prince of the Tambourine Star World, but it turns out that he isn't. Additional media Several manga have been created based on the Comet-san series, but have little to do with the anime version. Also, before the anime was created, TBS had made two separate Comet-san TV Dramas. The anime version is based on these two previous live-action dramas which ran in the 1960s and 1970s in Japan, which was dubbed into Spanish and broadcasted within Mexico, Venezuela, Costa Rica and other Spanish-speaking countries, in the 1970s. Additionally, voice talents from the dramas appear in the anime. Bundled with the anime version, the TV drama provides various modules of daily life-related scenarios for the audience, especially the fans of the two actresses that played the main character, Comet. Some titles of the two TV Drama episodes have been adopted for the interim music of the anime version of Comet-san, like . Theme Song Season 1 Opening- Kimi Ni Smile (lit. A Smile for You) Season 2 Opening- Miracle Power Season 1 Ending- Twinkle Star Season 2 Ending- Comet Song Cast * Comet – Aki Maeda * Rababou – Taeko Kawata * Meteor – Chieko Honda * Mook – Naomi Nagasawa * Tsuyoshi – Kurumi Mamiya * Nene – Yuki Matsuoka * Keisuke Nishima – Mayumi Asano * Shun Imagawa/Imashun – Hirotaka Shimowada * Rabapyon – Sayaka Aoki References External links * TV Osaka website * TOHO's Official website * [http://www.animax-asia.com/synopsis/default.asp?pid=57 Animax East Asia's official website for Princess Comet] * * Senorita Cometa Category:Anime of 2001 Category:Comedy anime and manga Category:Drama anime and manga Category:Magical girl anime and manga Category:Nippon Animation Category:Science fiction anime and manga es:Señorita Cometa ko:별나라 요정 코미 it:Gira il mondo principessa stellare ja:Cosmic Baton Girl コメットさん☆ ru:Princess Comet zh:彗星公主 (動畫)